Tired
by Vegetas1Love
Summary: r for sex and language-Pan finally gets what she's always wanted more than anything, Trunks, but the way she gets him is ripping her apart.
1. My New Look

A/N- I love Trunks and Pan, and I really love Trunks. This story, however, makes him into a complete ass and a bastard, so if you don't like that, don't flame me, I warned you! Disclaimer-I don't own and Dragon Ball related things, but I really wish and have fantasized about owning Trunks...on another note...hey!  
  
How many times will things happen like this? I mean, in the beginning I wasn't complaining. I thought he loved me, but our age was why it was all a secret. We would meet in secret, no one would ever know. We played around, slept around, fucked around. I was so faithful to him! I had been given many offers for dates, but each was turned down. I know they began to suspect I was a lesbian or something! The older I got, the more offers I got. I was developing my figure. My hips began to curve, my chest began to grow, my hair was no longer messy and mangled, but straight and shining. My clothes changed too. I still wore the t-shirts and jeans sometimes, but a lot of the time I would borrow clothes from Bra, since Dad would kill Grandma before he let me walk out the house in those clothes.  
The first day it happened was one of my more creative outfits. This one was mine. Bra, Marron, and I were at the Orange City mall. I had bought a new outfit, and put it on, with a few alterations. The original was a blood red silk tank top that exposed her mid-drift, a matching see through shirt that covered her arms, fluffed out at the hands, and went down to her crotch, and a mini skirt that was a centimeter from showing the tip of her underwear; it was made of tight black leather. I pulled on some fishnet stockings, and some leather boots that went up to my knees, tied all the way up, and where about four inch heels.  
My alterations, however...I cut the tank top so that it stopped centimeters under my breasts, and tied a long black ribbon around it to hold it down, which hung down so far that it almost drug the ground. Then I tied a shorter one, that did drag the ground, around my waist. My hair was up in a pony tail, with two long strands hanging down and framing my face. I had on blood red lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner, with black eye shadow.  
We sat down to get something to eat, and I sat on the table in the food court, while the girls got the food. I was swinging my legs back and forth when I overheard a conversation.  
"Hey, man, I dare you to go up to that hot girl over there, the one on the table, and ask her out!" I immediately recognized the voice as my Uncle Goten. I figured they didn't recognize me, since they never saw me in anything, except my jeans and t-shirts, much less make up and a mini-skirt. I pretended not to hear, and waited for a reply, mainly to see who it was he was daring.  
"Man! No way! I...fine." It was Trunks! I heard him stepping up behind me, I wondered if he would recognize my face. I felt his hand tap my shoulder gently. I turned around.  
"H-hi. M-my name's Trunks..." It took all I had to keep from laughing. He didn't recognize me. I just sat there and watched, not saying a thing. "Well...would you...go out with me tonight?" I bit my lower lip and crossed my legs. I leaned back, supporting my weight on the table by propping my hands behind me.  
"Well, Trunks, let me think about it, in the mean time go get that raven-haired boy there." I said pointing at Uncle Goten. He was puzzled, but did as I told. The girls began to walk back, but I shook my head, laughed, and pointed at the boys. They laughed too, and waited. Trunks and Uncle Goten both came back.  
"Ok, what, you wanted me." I nodded and shot a glance to the girls. They knew that was a signal. When I said the right thing, they knew to walk over.  
"So, you boys think I should go out with...was it Trunks? Well, you don't even know my name. Or age, or anything else about me!" The girls walked up.  
"Hey, sorry we took so long, oh hey Trunks!" Bra said smiling at her older brother. Then Marron kissed Uncle Goten on the cheek.  
"Hey baby, what's going on?" She asked her boyfriend.  
"You know her?"  
"Boys, you know her too!" They both said. Then Bra added, "Escpecially you, Goten."  
"But...how?"  
"She's your only neice, doi!" Both of the boys went white and we all three started cracking up. Bra had to lean on me to keep from falling over. Trunks sat down in the nearest chair, and Uncle Goten swallowed.  
  
A/N-What did you think? Please review! PLEASE! I KNOW IT'S SHORT! MORE TO COME! 


	2. It All Starts

Disclaimer-I own about as much as YOU! A/N-I'm back!  
  
"P-Pan?"  
"Hey Uncle Goten." I said smiling. Trunks looked like he was going to pass out. I jumped up and took the shake that Marron had gotten me from her hand. "Come on girls, let's go." We walked away slowly. Trunks and Goten were absolutely speechless. We couldn't stop laughing. We went out to Bra's turquoise blue convertible, Bra drove, Marron got in the back, and I was in the passenger's seat.  
When we got back to Capsule Corp, the boys had beaten us. They were sitting in the living room, on the couch.  
"Hey boys." I said laughing. I sat next to Trunks.  
"Pan, can we talk in private?"  
"Sure, why not?" I said getting up and following him to his bedroom. I sat on his bed and waited for him to tell me what was up. "So...what's up?" But he didn't say anything. He shut and locked the door before laying me down, then laid on top of me. "T-Trunks...what the?"  
"Shhh, don't talk." He said putting one finger on my lips.  
"Ok." I whispered. He kissed me, pressing his lips hard against mine. His tongue went into my mouth. I could feel his hands moving up and down my body. At first I wanted to push him off, but then I stopped. 'This is what I've always wanted, isn't it? Trunks is mine now!' I said to myself.  
Kissing slowly turned into sex. When it was over we got dressed and he went downstairs.  
"Trunks, tell them I'm in the shower."  
"Ok." I got into the shower to think about what had just happened. It was weird. I had never had sex before. At first it was painful, but the pain slowly turned into pleasure, and I didn't think twice about it. When I got out of the shower Bra had washed my clothes I had originally worn over outside the bathroom door. I put them on, brushed my hair straight, and made sure I had gotten all of the makeup off. Dad was coming over for dinner, and I didn't want him to see me dressed like that.  
I went downstairs, but on my way Trunks pulled me aside. He kissed me again.  
"Pan, do you agree we need to keep this our little secret? I don't mind going out with you, but we can't tell anyone."  
"Ok." I said nodding my head. I figured our age difference; no one would want us going out. He wiped off my lips and went to dinner. I sighed but went down after him.  
  
So how many times will he hurt me like this? How many times will he make me cry? I'm tired of spending my time thinking about him, wondering if he really loves me, or if I'm just a good fuck. It's hard to tell. We would meet like this. Two or three times a week I'd sneak out of the house and meet him in secret places. I was fifteen! It was fun! I didn't think about consequences, or the fact that condoms don't always work! I was getting an adrenalin rush! The excitement in the air, him moaning my name! It was the ultimate high for me!  
I was still sleeping with him when I hit seventeen. That was around when Bra began to notice the little things.  
"Pan, we need to talk."  
"Ok, what's up?"  
"Who is it?"  
"Huh?"  
"Who are you sleeping with?"  
"What are you talking about? I'm not sleeping with anyone!" I turned to leave in a storm of anger, but she grabbed my forearm.  
"PAN! You are my best friend! What's going on?" I started crying.  
"Trunks." I whispered, barely audible.  
"What?"  
"Trunks." I said, this time a little louder.  
"Trunks? What about him?"  
"I've been sleeping with him."  
"WHAT?!"  
  
A/N-My muse has gone away for spring break, and took my inspiration for me. So this is as far as I go for now! I'll have more up soon! 


	3. Denial

"Don't tell though! Please! No one's supposed to know!"  
"No! Pan, Trunks has a girlfriend, why are you fucking him?"  
"Because I love...wait, he has a girlfriend?"  
"Yes, he fucks her too!"  
"No, ... No! You're lying! You just don't want me to be happy! You bitch! Don't tell, or I'll kill you!" I said running from the room. I could see the hurt in her eyes, but knew she'd never tell. She was just trying to help. She was my best friend. Why was I being this way? I ran up to his room and knocked on the door. It wasn't locked, and opened up.  
There he was. The first time I had ever seen that he was unfaithful. He was on his bed, fucking some blonde chick.  
"Holy shit!" He jumped up and pulled the covers over both of them.  
"Shit! Pan! Knock!"  
"I did! The door just came open! Fuck! Why don't you go to hell?" I screamed as I slammed the door. It was all just part of our act.  
Half an hour later Trunks came up to me in our secret spot. He wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Hey, Pan." He whispered into my ear.  
"Hey? Excuse me, who the fuck was that?"  
"That was just a girl. People have to believe I'm single. I'm just doing what I did before. I still love you." I smiled and turned around.  
"Ok." Then we had sex. The same sex we had always had. We fell asleep, and when I woke up, he was gone.  
  
So, we had fights, then we had sex, then we had more sex, then we went home, then we had more sex. Now this. I have to tell him it's one thing or another, but he might chose the other. He might leave me. So I waited. I waited for a long time. Now I know what I have to do. But back then...back then was different. When I hit nineteen I realized everything was all wrong. 


	4. Realizations

"Pan, come on! I'm your best friend! You know this isn't the right thing to do!"  
"I know, but Bra, I've been with him so long! And I know, deep down, he DOES love me!"  
"But, no he doesn't!"  
"Yes he does, Bra! He tells me all the time! Every day!"  
"When? Huh? When he screwing you? When he's got you pinned to the ground? Is THAT when he tells you he loves you?"  
"Yes...but...he...he does love me Bra! You...you're wrong!" I screamed and stormed out of the room. I had done that a lot lately. Not just to Bra. To Dad, Mom, Uncle Goten, even Grandpa Gokuu. I had become a bitch, trying to hide my secret was hard. It wasn't for Trunks, though. It was like it didn't even faze him. I would sit and watch him as he took tramps, whores, sluts, got any more words for them, up to his room. He wouldn't even look at me! Now, NOW though! Now he'll HAVE to look at me! Now he'll be FORCED to notice me! Because what I have to tell him...it's not just going to go away! Not like the other times when he scream, "I love you Pan!" No, those were never true! Like I said, I was just a good FUCK! He didn't give a shit about me! No! That would be a crime! I remember when I figured all of this out. It was the same day.  
"Trunks. Can we talk...in private?" I asked, hinting for Bra to leave.  
"I can take a hint! I'll see you later Pan."  
"Bye Bra, thanks!"  
"So what's up?"  
"Trunks, uhm...do you love me?"  
"Yes, of course Pan!"  
"No...do you love ME, or do you love my body?"  
"You Pan! I mean, you're beautiful, but I...you...definantly."  
"Say it."  
"Huh?"  
"Say it."  
"Say what?"  
"Tell me you love me!"  
"I...you know I do though!"  
"Then you'd have no problem saying it! So just fucking say it!"  
"Pan, I...I...Pan, come on!"  
"If it was true, then you'd be able to say it. Fuck you Trunks!"  
But just because I told him off, didn't mean that was the end. That night, we...made up...three times...then he went home. I fell asleep in the spot. When I woke up, once again, I was alone. I curled my knees to my chest and cried. The truth was in my face, but I wasn't doing a damn thing about it! Typical me! I wanted Trunks! That was all! Now I had him, but not quite the way I expected to. I'm twenty-one now, and he still hides me. 


	5. So There I Was

So there I was, twenty-one, and about to confront something I've wanted to since I was fifteen. Six long years of him hurting me, and me letting him, well not any more! I walked up to his room, completely aware that he was screwing some brunette. I kicked the door open.  
"Trunks, you REALLY should learn to lock that!" I said smirking.  
"What the fuck? Pan! God damn it!"  
"You, go!" I said pointing to the girl. She pulled on her bra, underwear, and pants, and ran from the room holding her shirt. "You! You son of a bitch! I'm tired of it!"  
"Pan! We've talked about this!"  
"No! You talked, and I listened while you screwed me! Or, does your memory decide to draw a blank at that point? Well I'm tired! I'm not gonna sit by and let you do this to me anymore! Trunks, if you ever even LOOK at me like you're THINKING about my body, then I'll fucking cut your dick off! So...be careful!" I said smiling. It was a total adrenaline rush! I felt good for once in my life. But that was only one choice. I left the room, holding a dark secret that not even I knew about at the time.  
Over the next two weeks I stopped yelling at people, Bra and I reconciled our differences, and I had become happy. Then I found out my secret. I had to talk to Trunks again. Damn! I walked up to his room. He hadn't had a girl over since our 'chat' and that was fine and well! I knocked gently on his bedroom door.  
"Come in."  
"Trunks, we need to talk, again."  
"What this time?"  
"Trunks, there's something I have to tell you about, something I got from you, from our nights together."  
"Are you sick? Did I give you some sort of disease?"  
"No, no! Uhm...but you did give me...a child."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, I'm pregnant."  
"And you're sure..."  
"Yes, you're the only guy I've fucked, Trunks."  
"Damn. Well, we have to tell our parents."  
"I know, but, we have to, and you don't have to be the dad, I can do this alone..."  
"No Pan! I realized something that day you ran out of my life. I realized that I did love you, and I still do. I'm so sorry I took you for granted. Please, come back to me."  
"Trunks, I can't. Whose to say you won't fuck me over again?"  
"No one, but come on! I haven't slept with another girl since!"  
"I know, but I can't take the chances. I'm sorry, plus, I've realized, I don't love you. I'm sorry." All of a sudden Bra turned her radio up really loud and started singing the words to 'Cold Hard Bitch' by Jet. "I guess that's what you're thinking right now." I said as I turned from the room and walked away.  
So here I am, pregnant. Trunks has agreed to send me support, the child will know his or her father, and we will both be taking care of her, but I have all legal custody, and the child will live with me in my apartment that I rented thanks to a little help from Trunks. This is my new life. Dad knows about my old one, and was disappointed, but loves me and decided I am an adult, and I need to be able to deal with my mistakes on my own. Well, Bra's coming over in a minute so I have to go! Bye! 


End file.
